1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting wire using a compound superconductor and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a superconducting wire suitable for an oxide superconductor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, A15, B1, Chevrel, and Laves metal-based compound superconductors are known. Oxide ceramic-based superconductors having a crystal structure such as perovskite and layered perovskite superconductors are also known.
Of these superconductors, a layered perovskite oxide superconductor such as an La-Ba-Cu-O superconductor has a critical temperature of 30 K or higher at which the superconductor does not exhibit superconducting characteristics. Of a oxygen deficient perovskite oxide superconductor, e.g., a Y-Ba-Cu-O superconductor, some have critical temperatures exceeding 90 K. A variety of applications have been proposed for these oxide ceramic-based superconductors since they have high critical temperatures, and these superconductors are receiving a lot of attention.
High-temperature superconductors are applied to, e.g., a superconducting magnet, a transmission line, and the like. These applications are wires, and a demand has arisen for manufacturing a wire using the above-mentioned oxide ceramic-based superconductor.
However, since sintering is performed in the manufacture of the oxide superconductor, pellets can only be manufactured. Therefore, the oxide superconductor can hardly be applied to a superconducting magnet and a transmission line.